


Photograph

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: CEO!Jinyoung, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, You're welcome ;), client!jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: Jinyoung knew nothing about web-designing (or technology in general) and he found help in a form of a man with a mullet.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> update 12/03: i’ve done some tweaking to this fic a little, nothing too major, but it had to be done hehe

“Mr. Park, the next interviewee is here,” Harry, his assistant, informed, to which Jinyoung just nodded and gestured him to bring the interviewee in.

 

“Good morning,” an unknown voice rang loud and clear, prompting Jinyoung to look up and… wow.

 

“Good morning…” Jinyoung quickly glanced at the file his assistant had given, “Mr Lim. Take a seat.”

 

_First impression?_

 

Piercings everywhere, chain necklaces, shaved eyebrows, rings on his fingers… _and is that a mullet?_ Oh God, it’s a mullet.

 

This isn’t going to turn out well.

—

 

99% of the time, Jinyoung’s right. And that 1%? Well, even perfect people makes mistakes. And that 1% applied now.

 

Jaebeom, despite his mullet, had a really, really amazing portfolio, his designs were amazing. Simple, yet classy. His presentation was also great as well.

Do you know what else is great?

 

His jawline. His voice. His fingers, God, those fingers. What Jinyoung would do to have those fing-

 

“Mr Park? Do you have any questions?”

 

Jinyoung cleared his throat and shook his head. “It’s good,” he complimented, and without thinking twice or going over his work again, “You're hired.”

 

—

 

“So, my plan for the website is to have it simple, yet elegant. Striking, yet neutral. I want everything to be simple, yet interesting. Is that too much?” Jinyoung asked, mostly to himself.

 

“Yes, but I’ve heard worse.”

 

“Great, so the colour scheme would be like… greyish-blue? Is that too boring? It is, isn’t it? How about yellow and red?” Jinyoung opinionated, but by the looks of Jaebeom’s slightly disgusted face, he hated it. “No yellow or red, got it. Wait, black and gold… no black’s too dark and -”

 

“Um… how about turquoise, black and grey?” Jaebeom suggested, starting to get a headache watching Jinyoung blabber on.

 

“Perfect. Mr Lim, you know best.”

 

“No, none of this Mr Lim bullshit. I hate being formal. Call me Jaebeom… unless you’re younger than me? Then, call me hyung.”

 

“I’m born September 1994.”

 

“I’m your hyung then.” Jaebeom smirked.

—

 

Jaebeom was walking around Jinyoung’s office aimlessly while waiting for the CEO to arrive from his previous meeting. As the former came in, Jaebeom took down one of the frames from the shelf and showed it to him.

 

“This is empty.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You should put a picture in it, of something or someone special.”

 

“I have neither of that,” Jinyoung mumbled.

 

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Jaebeom suddenly asked, in the middle of the meeting.

 

Jinyoung was of course, shocked, to say the least, and as much as he would want to be pinned against the wall - _wait, too much?_

 

“I don’t date employers, employees or clients,” he asserted.

 

“So, if I asked you when this is all over, would you say yes?”

 

Jinyoung put down his pen and smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

—

 

“Ugh, I need a drink, or two. Who knew creating a website could get so stressful?” Jinyoung complained.

 

“Need I remind you that _I_ am the one creating the website for you, but you’re just being very, very picky.”

 

“I'm not picky!”

 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, but realised there was a very great opportunity that he was going to take, “Do you want to go for a drink then? It’s on me.”

 

“Like on a date? I told you I don’t-”

 

“Who said it was a date? It could be just two bros hanging out or whatever.”

 

“I… hmmm… fine.”

—

 

“The design is good, the navigation is simple, the tabs are clear.... Hyung, are you even listening to me?” Jinyoung exasperated, looking at Jaebeom just walking around his office with no care in the world. The latter took down the same exact frame from the shelf and showed it to him.

 

“This is still empty.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You should really put a picture in this. That’s its purpose. Why buy it if you aren’t going to put anything in it?”

 

“It was a gift, and I have nothing to put into the frame so,” Jinyoung replied nonchalantly,

 

“But whatever it is, this is great. We can move on with the website and put it up when you’re ready.” Jaebeom nodded.

 

“Now that this is almost, finally over and I will no longer be your client, would you like to go on a second date with me?”

 

“We never went on a first.”

 

“We did. The drinks the other night, remember?”

 

“You said that wasn’t a date.”

 

Jaebeom smirked once again.

_He is so relentless_ , Jinyoung thought but the younger would never admit secretly loved it.

—

 

It was such a tiring day for Jinyoung, and all he wanted to do is return home to Jaebeom, his food and his cats, Nora, Kunta, Odd, Cake and Bear. They have only been dating for 5 months, but somehow, Jaebeom was always over at his house. He doesn’t know why, he didn’t question it either, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to complain. It was nice, having someone to come home to.

 

But he couldn’t, he still had 2 more phone call meetings that he had to take, which will probably end by 10pm, at the earliest. He did have about 30 minutes before the next call though, enough for him to make himself another cup of coffee and a power nap.

 

He dropped the stuff he was carrying on the table and slumped back into his chair but was surprised to see a lunchbox on his table, in place of his laptop. There was a note on it:

 

**_I made and brought some food for you before your night meetings. Eat well!_ **

**_I love you and will see you at home._ **

 

**_Love, Jaebeom._ **

 

**_P.S. Look at the frame on the shelf to your left. ;)_ **

 

Jinyoung smiled to himself giddily and stood up to look at the frame, the same one Jaebeom had been asking him to put a picture in. He didn’t know what to expect, but he definitely didn’t expect a picture of him sleeping on his bed with the five cats surrounding him. He didn’t even know when the older took it, _obviously_ , since he was asleep.

It was a really cute picture though, and it was really sweet of Jaebeom to do that. There was another post-it note, a smaller one, that read:

 

**_Your first drawer._ **

 

That’s vague, but Jinyoung went back to his table and opened it anyway. The first thing he saw was a post-it note, again, which read:

 

**_I didn’t know whether you felt comfortable putting this picture up on the shelf, you don’t even have to put it up at all, but it was really cute, and I wanted to frame it._ **

**_I love you!_ **

 

He peeled the note off and saw that the picture Jaebeom had put in, was a selca of them both on one of their dates. It wasn’t just any date, Jinyoung remembers. It was the date when Jaebeom asked him to be his boyfriend.

 

Even after Jinyoung had lost his way to the Pier where the date was and was late half an hour, dropped a whole cup of uneaten tteokbokki they had bought from a street food cart (thankfully, the seller felt bad and gave them another cup free of charge) and accidentally hit Jaebeom with the newly-bought ice cream he was holding.

He was so sure the elder was going to stop going on dates with him, but when Jaebeom suddenly pulled out a bouquet of flowers Jinyoung was sure wasn’t there the entire date and asked him to be his boyfriend, the CEO knew he was the one.

 

The selca was taken right after he said _yes, he would be his boyfriend_ (and bawled his eyes out, thinking he’d screw up his chances with Jaebeom and how he didn’t deserve someone clumsy like Jinyoung) and right before the elder sneakily gave themselves their first kiss with each other, while the younger was still _quality-checking_ the selca. It looked good, Jaebeom had said, but Jinyoung was too starstruck by the kiss to disagree with him, to say _no, his eyes were still red from crying!_

 

Jinyoung took out the frame and had placed it right at the front of the table, where he could stare at it all day, because _why not?_ Jaebeom made him very happy, and he loved the other very much, even with the _mullet_. That stupid, ugly mullet. But hey, it was useful during sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wolo! hope y'all enjoyed :D
> 
> i know mullet-beom is no more in existence, but i wrote this a while back! and jb's 5th cat is never confirmed so for now it's bear <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
